Our Dream
by Schtroumphi
Summary: This is a one shot for the 1000th thread of NHJ on FanForum. This is talks about a family moment they used to have since Nathan is on NBA and Haley is running RBRS


**Our dream**

Nathan and Haley still live in Tree Hill. Nathan just goes and comes back from Charlotte since he's a Bobcats. Haley is running BRS (Bedroom Record Studio). She also comes back to teaching at the Tree Hill High. The director Rimkus finally convince her to come back, plus she loves teaching and she really enjoy her two jobs. Jamie is growing up so fast and he's 7 now. Every Friday, they have a family moment where they're the three of them, just the three of them.

Nathan – Haley, what is taking you so long?

Jamie – Mama, I'm hungry. I want a pizza.

Haley – No way, you are just growing, you need to eat healthy food.

Jamie to Nathan – Uncle Skills always let me eat pizza.

Nathan tickles Jamie – But Skills is not your mom and you can not eat pizza at each meal.

Jamie – I'd love to.

Nathan – I bet!

Jamie & Nathan – Mama! Haley!

Haley arrives in the living-room, wearing the Ravens cheerleader suit she used to have when she was in High School.

Haley – Go R-A-V-E-N-S! What do you think?

Nathan – I think you look amazing but…

Jamie – Go Ravens!

Nathan – Hey go Bobcats! Don't forget I'm a Bobcats now!

Jamie – And I'm gonna be a Ravens soon.

Haley – Guys, focus. What does it remind you Nathan?

Nathan – Right now. I can't tell you.

Haley – Nathan!

Jamie – Mama, I'm hungry.

Haley – Okay, men. You are so not funny. This is supposed to remind something to my sweet husband.

Nathan – Really? (To Jamie) Help me, buddy, your mom is loosing her mind.

Jamie and Nathan laugh while Haley is putting her hand on her hips.

Haley – God! Okay, an other information to help you, mister Scott. Last time I wore it, what happened?

Nathan thinking – Last time, Senior year, Championship, hospital. At hospital. Something's wrong, Haley?

Haley looks at Nathan – What happened at the championship?

Nathan – We won.

Jamie – Dad!

Nathan – Yep buddy.

Jamie – I think mama wants to come back to high school.

Haley – No, baby, I'm not coming back to high school.

Nathan – Babe, I'm hungry and so to James. What's going on?

Haley – Okay. I'm saying it. I'm pregnant. We're gonna have another baby.

Nathan – OMG, it's wonderful. Oh baby (he stands up and comes to hug his wife) I love you.

Jamie comes to his mom and dad – I will have a little brother. So cool!

Haley – Or a little sis.

Jamie – No, a little brother. I have already Lily and Sawyer. I want a brother.

Nathan – Jamie, you'll have what you will have. We don't yet. (looking at Haley) We don't know right?

Haley – Maybe.

Nathan – Haley James!

Haley – Okay. You're gonna be happy both. It's a boy and a girl.

Nathan – Twins!

Jamie was jumping all over the living room and Nathan and Haley are hugging and kissing when the ring bells.

Jamie – I'm going.

Nathan stops kissing Haley – Hey buddy, wait.

Nathan arrives at the door just behind Jamie. He opens the door.

Nathan – Dad

Jamie – Gran Pa Dan (Jamie jumps in Dan's arms). I missed you.

Dan – I missed you to. (To Nathan) I saw this woman waiting in front of the house. I don't know who she is.

Haley from inside – Nathan, who is it?

Nathan – Dan and…

Haley arrives – Quinn?

Quinn – Hey Haley.

Haley – What are you doing there?

Quinn – Can I stay for a few days, just the time I find somewhere to live.

Jamie – Mama, who is she?

Haley – One of your aunt. (goes to Dan) What are you doing here?

Dan – I wanted to see if everything was fine.

Haley – Jamie, go inside and help your aunt, she'll be in the guest room.  
Jamie – I want to stay with Gran Pa.

Haley – Jamie!

Dan put Jamie back on earth and Jamie walks inside with Quinn.

Haley – I thought we were pretty clear the last time. Stay away from us. Do not come back to us, ever.

Haley's gone. Nathan looks at Dan.

Nathan – Get out. (Nathan is closing the door)

Dan – Nathan! Congrats for the Bobcats (but the door was already closed).

Nathan comes back to the kitchen – What is she doing there?

Haley – I don't know but she supposed to be married.

Nathan – Oh!

Haley starts to go after Quinn.

Nathan – I never slept with this one.

Haley turns around – You better not try because I'll kill you if you do.

Nathan comes to Haley – I love you. No one else. Remember, Always and Forever. I'm so happy, you know that. We'll have two babies in the same time. Hey wait, we'll have a lot of expenses, everything in double. Whoo thousand of nappies.

Haley gives a little slap to Nathan – Goof. You love babies as much as I love doing them.

Nathan takes Haley to kiss and hug her – I love doing them too but not as much as I love waking up everyday next to you and see you sleeping is my favourite moment of the day.

Haley – I love you. I want those babies but I think we better keep trying until they're born. What do you think?

Nathan takes Haley to go upstairs but on their way, they hear Quinn and Jamie talking.

Jamie – You're one of mom's older sister.

Quinn – Yes, I am. I saw you once but you were so small, you just started to walk alone.

Jamie – I don't remember. I was too young. Why do you come to see mama?

Quinn – I needed a break and I thought to come back to TH was a good idea and she's the only sis I could go to.

Jamie – I'm happy when I met new aunt and uncle.

Quinn – Why?

Jamie – It's fun. I have uncle Luke, aunt Peyton, but they're gone, aunt Brooke, uncle Skills, uncle Mouth, and now you.

Quinn – You're smart kid you know that.

Jamie – I know.

Quinn – I better go to see your mom.

Haley – I'm here Quinn. Jamie, go with your dad, I think you'll have your pizza after all.

Jamie jumps from the guest bed and go after his dad.

Haley – So what's up?

Quinn – Can I stay for a few days. I need a break.

Haley – Of course but you know running from your husband is not an answer.

Quinn – I'll see everything clearer after a few days.

Haley – Does he know?

Quinn – That I'm here. I don't know if he notices yet.

Haley comes next to her sis – Stay as long as you need but I'm telling you, I'm pregnant and hormonal.

Quinn looks at Haley – You are?

Haley – I am.

Quinn – That's so great. I'm happy for you, Haley Bob.

Haley – Now, I have to go to fed those men downstairs.

Quinn – Can I eat with you? I'm starving.

Haley – Let's go.

They go to find the two men in the living-room

Nathan – Here we go, James sis' in action.

Quinn just looks at Haley – Haley?

Haley turns around after getting a look at Jamie who was in the kitchen taking stuff for Quinn – Yep.

Quinn – You know that you're wearing the Ravens cheerleader suit.

Haley – Oh yeah. I'll be right back. I'll put some other clothes. It was a game.

Quinn – Did I interrupt something, Nathan?

Nathan – Yeah, but it's okay. We're used to. If it's not my brother, that's Haley's sis. Don't worry about it.

Quinn laughs – Okay. (Jamie put plate, knife fork in front of Quinn) Thanks Jamie.

Nathan – I'm sure that Haley told you to stay as long as you want. I mean I won't say that anymore, the last time it was for Taylor and she stayed like forever for us and Haley went on tour without me.

Quinn – Hum, yeah, she told me but I won't stay too long. I'll find a place to live soon. I won't bother you.

Nathan – You don't bother us. You're family and family is the most important.

Haley – Let's have this family time now.

Nathan; Haley, Jamie and Quinn talk the rest of the time. Jamie finish to fall asleep on Nathan legs and they went to bed. Nathan hugging his pregnant and lovely wife.

Nathan – I love you.

Haley – Love you too.


End file.
